moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarldom of Skaliga
The Jarldom of Skaliga, also known as the Skaliga Archipelago, is located east, off the coast of the Howling Fjord and Grizzly Hills. The islands have a rough and bloody history; filled with war and hatred. The isles are currently ruled by the noble High Jarl Rav Frostfury of Clan Frostfury, he has propelled the isles to new heights with the inviting of new races and an agreement with the Grand Alliance. In recent times with the Burning Legion invasion of Azeroth failing and Fel's Fall Stronghold on the Forsaken Isle falling to the blades of the Clans, peace has returned to Skaliga. Geography and Ecology Geography Ard Skaliga The main and largest of the islands is Ard Skaliga, meaning Greater Skaliga in the Vrykul Tongue. This island is heavily forested in the central, southeast and southwest areas. The northern part of the island is covered in towering mountains that are always covered in snow. The mountains tower over the island so high that you can see them from all parts of the forest. Ard Skaliga is cut in half by the large Odyisärr River (Odyn's Scar River). There is a single volcano on the island that the Frostfury Clan use to craft their weapons and supplies. Forsaken Isle The second largest island is the Forsaken Isle. The island is frozen and covered in snow, with only dead trees to show in the almost barren landscape. A massive fel volcano towers from the ground in the far north peak of the island and is the second largest mountain in the entire archipelago. The ruins of the Burning Legion stronghold sit at the foot of this volcano, in the middle of a massive flow of fel lava that flows into the waters around Skaliga. The Frostfury Clan watch over the remnants of the Legion from the Frostfury Front. Vacker Isle The third largest island is the island of Vacker, which means Beautiful in the Vrykul Tongue, the island shows as to why it was named so. The entire east part of the island is beautiful, it rarely snows in the area and the forest has a magical feel to it. The western part of the island is covered in mountains just like Ard Skaliga. Yarkvinn Isle The smallest of the islands is Yarkvinn Isle, which means Illusionist Island in the Vrykul Tongue. No one outside of the island knows why the island is named so, but some believe that there is something hidden on the island that is clouded with an illusion. The island is covered in snowy mountains. Climate Skaliga is like most northern places, such as Grizzly Hills and the Howling Fjord when it comes to climate. Ard Skaliga and Vacker Isle both have mild climate, due to being level with the sea. But Yarkvinn and the Forsaken Isle are much colder and covered in snow year round. The winters are cold and most of the Skaliga Archipelago becomes covered in snow, but when summer rolls around the snow melts in the lower lands on Ard Skaliga and Vacker Isle. It snows and rains often on the isles and the locals don't seem to be bothered by it. Plant Life Many different trees cover the islands of Ard Skaliga and Vacker. The list of trees include, cedar, pine, evergreen and spruce. The island floors are home to many different kinds of plants that are good for people to eat, mushrooms, wild carrots, potatoes..etc. But there are also plants that are deadly if not watched for -poison ivy, deathroot, wolfsbane, nightshade - and will kill you if eaten. Much of Skaligas plant life is watched over and maintained by the druids of the Circle of Freya with the help of massive Ancients and Frost Nymphs. Animal Life Ard Skaliga is thriving with many different kinds of animals, great worgs, bears, deer, shoveltusk, mountain goats, musken and much more all roam the wilds in harmony with native peoples of the isles. The wild proto-dragons of the isles have always been used as mounts by the people of Skaliga, they are often used to raid and destroy ships that get too close to the archipelago. The natural wildlife in the isles is watched over by the Circle of Freya with the help of Frost Nymphs , Harpies and Furbolg. History Pre-Sundering Coming Soon. Post-Sundering Coming Soon. Awakening Coming Soon. Frostfury Dominion Coming Soon. Legion Invasion Coming Soon. Current/BFA Coming Soon. Notable Settlements Wulf's Landing Coming Soon. Stor'Jokkum (Great Jokkum) Coming Soon. Yarkvinn Akademi (Illusionist Academy) Coming Soon. Caer Snöfal (Snowfall Keep) Coming Soon. Nýttskorn (New Skorn) Coming Soon. Skornsworn Keep Coming Soon. Temple of Hodir Coming Soon. Geirrhuvud (Spear Head) Coming Soon. Tyr's Hand Chapel Coming Soon. Skalva Coming Soon. Horid Coming Soon. Fel's Fall Coming Soon. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Northrend Locations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Sons of Hodir Category:Clan Frostfury Category:Vrykul Pantheon Category:Howling Fjord Locations Category:Grizzly Hills Locations Category:Skaliga Isles Locations